leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos and Order/Order Versus Chaos
Lore "Loved your work on a primordial universe. Very avant-garde."| }} "The world will begin again under Order or Chaos."Order vs Chaos 2017 ;Beings of Order * ;Beings of Chaos * History Unto Darkness, Unto Light Trivia General= * Order VS. Chaos duality between and is a reference to and lore. * This is the first theme to have two Legendary skins released at the same time. ** The theme is also the first to introduce Missions into the game of League of Legends. *** Players were able to choose between Order and Chaos paths during the duration of the 2017 event. Chaos won but both sides had their ending outcomes revealed on a later date. *** An unused Order Riven icon remains unobtainable due to Chaos Yasuo winning the 2017 event. It is unclear if this icon will ever be released in a later date for purchase. * Soraka is a divine being born from the aftermath of their battle. ** If she is , a blade resembling 's can be seen after she casts . ** If she is , a blade resembling 's can be seen after she casts . * and are far-flung, deific descendants of the original cosmic entities, and . They are the last two descendants, making their war the end of their own universe's mythology. Both have become mortal (to a small degree), and have twisted their ancestors' original purposes to suit more personal needs. God-Kings, Dawnbringers, and Nightbringers |-| Skins= Riven DawnbringerSkin.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Yasuo NightbringerSkin.jpg|Nightbringer Yasuo Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Dawnbringer Riven VS. Skin Preview - League of Legends| Nightbringer Yasuo VS. Skin Preview - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Versus 2017 Promo 01.jpg|Versus 2017 Promo Versus 2017 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Versus 2017 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Versus 2017 Promo Concept 02.png|Versus 2017 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Summoner's Rift Versus 2017 background.png|Summoner's Rift VS 2017 Loading Background Versus UDUL Cover 01.png|Versus "Unto Darkness, Unto Light" Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Versus UDUL Cover 02.jpg|Versus "Unto Darkness, Unto Light" Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Versus UDUL Concept 01.jpg|Versus "Unto Darkness, Unto Light" Concept (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Riven Dawnbringer Concept 01.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Riven Dawnbringer Model 01.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Model 1 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Riven Dawnbringer Model 02.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Riven Dawnbringer Model 03.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Model 3 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Riven Dawnbringer Model 04.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Model 4 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Riven Dawnbringer Model 05.png|Dawnbringer Riven Model 5 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Yasuo Nightbringer Model 01.jpg|Nightbringer Yasuo Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Yasuo Nightbringer Model 02.jpg|Nightbringer Yasuo Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Yasuo Nightbringer Model 03.png|Nightbringer Yasuo Model 3 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Yasuo Nightbringer Model 03.png|Nightbringer Yasuo Model 3 |-|Summoner Icons= Daybreak profileicon.png|Daybreak Nightfall profileicon.png|Nightfall Dawnblade profileicon.png|Dawnblade Nightblade profileicon.png|Nightblade Dawnbringer profileicon.png|Dawnbringer Nightbringer profileicon.png|Nightbringer Order profileicon.png|Order Chaos profileicon.png|Chaos Reign of Order profileicon.png| Reign of Chaos profileicon.png| |-|Ward Skins= Dawnbringer Ward.png|Dawnbringer Ward Nightbringer Ward.png|Nightbringer Ward |-|Emotes= Order Emote.png|Order Chaos Emote.png|Chaos de:Versus (Skinreihe)/Ordnung gegen Chaos Category:Riven Category:Yasuo Category:Alternate Universe Category:Chaos and Order